Holding Hands
by OtakuAshels
Summary: Even something as simple as a trip to the grocery story can become pleasant. (30 Day OTP Challenge)


Arthur sighed as Alfred busted out of the car with excitement. The large country was staying with him for a short week long holiday. Their leaders had come up with the idea that the two English speaking countries needed to bond, it would be good for their nation's peoples and foreign relations.

"Alfred make sure you grab the trolley before we enter the market!" Arthur called, locked the door to his car and followed after the excited nation, at a much more 'appropriate' pace. Despite the short walk he tugged his stiff collar upwards in an attempt to cover more of his neck, cringing at the cool wind that swept throughout the city. It was time for the seasons to change, the weather and heavy feeling of the air over the island country told him. Not that he had the chance to forget it as rather frequently Alfred took on a serious face and stated gravely 'Winter Is Coming'.

"Dude your words are so weird" Alfred rolled his eyes "Of course I'm goanna grab that cart, you have nothing suitable in your house for me to eat. I mean dude, your fridge and cabinets but there is nothing for me to eat!"

"There is plenty for you to eat" Arthur protested as he finally caught up to the other blonde male. "The only reason you think that there is nothing for you to eat is because all you eat is premade meals and junk food!"

"Hey there is nothing wrong with premade meals!" Alfred frowned at the shouter man as the automatic doors of the grocery store opened. "My people are always on the move, they have to do something so that they can eat and still get everything done" he beamed proudly "Totally don't let me forget the coffee alright?"

"Did you not write it down?"

"I don't remember if I did" Alfred shrugged "You still have that coffee maker right?"

"Of course. The only reason that I have the blasted machine in my home is because you insist that I do for when you come over"

"Hey come on, as much as I love Starbucks, that crap gets expensive every morning. That's why I invested in a tumbler" he beamed, proud of himself "My people are always on the move" he repeated proudly.

"Oh trust me I know" Arthur sighed unbuttoning his coat "The idea of sitting down for a meal with the family is becoming extinct" folding the coat over his arm he pulled out the folded sheet of lined notebook paper that was their shopping list. Flipping it open he took in the neat, dark print he recognized as his own, crammed next to the lanky scrawl of 'mess' that America claimed as his own penmanship.

"Honestly boy, I know I taught you better manuscript than this" pulling a set of glasses from his breast pocket and pushed them up his nose. "Alright, well how about we start with your list since it is so much larger" he took the enthusiastic grunt from Alfred as a yes. The pair strolled up and down the aisles, small arguments following them in trails. Arthur watched as Alfred also began to add things to the cart that he had no wrote down on the list. He squinted briefly, he really did hate fluorescent lighting too much time inside of buildings with it always gave him a headache. It seemed to not bother the American as he continued to toss in food items that he wanted on a whim. The island nation however merely rolled his eyes, this was not his first shopping trip with the lad, and he was quite used to the scenario. Why did the boy even make a list? It's not like he followed the bloody thing anyways.

The market was fairly empty this morning, the quiet chatter of other people inside was a humming background noise to Alfred's loud chattering. Heaven's know what the boy was spluttering on about this time. Arthur looked back down at the list, using his forefinger to push up the glasses that threatened to slide down his nose. Pulling a pen from his pocket he uncapped it and began to scratch out things that had already been gathered. Green eyes flitting between the cart and paper, accompanied with a few sighs of defeat occurred before the cap when back onto the pen and the writing utensil slid back into the pockets of his slacks. His mind drifted off from their current situation to the last couple times Alfred had come by. Every single time the large country came over it was always an adventure, a loud and messy adventure at that. His gaze wandered aimlessly over the many products on the shelf. So many, many products, the world had really changed in such a fast pace in the last one hundred years.

"Arthur dude you aren't even listening to me are you?!"

"Pardon?" Arthur looked up shocked. It seems as if Alfred had stopped about half an aisle back and was staring at him, an irritated frown upon his normal smiling features. Ears burning Arthur folded the note back into a tight square and walked back over to his companion.

"You weren't listening to me at all huh? I even started talking about Francis and you didn't bat an eyelash, not to mention that you kept walking when I stopped"

"Uh-yes well sorry about that lad, I was merely checking off the grocery list, you know don't want to forget anything now do we? It would be an annoyance if we had to drive all the way back for one mere missed ingredient would it not?" the excuse rolled from Arthur's tongue like butter. Now it was true that he had been checking the list, not the whole truth per say but a large enough truth to stand alone. He nodded the other country who continued to frown at him for a few moments before breaking into a smile.

"Dude that is so like you! Always acting like an old man!" Alfred laughed much too the shorter man's disdain.

"I am not elderly!" he protested, crossing his arms over his narrow chest "Being responsible and being an elder are to completely unrelated things! You do not need one to have the other!" he scoffed.

"Dude don't get your boxers in a bunch" Alfred shrugged, only furthering to upset the Englishman more.

"Alfred!" he hissed "Do not describe the state of my knickers in public!" He paused for a moment as if to finish the thought "And they are not in a knot!"

"Chill Arthur! It's an expression!" Alfred threw up his hands in front of him as if surrendering.

"I know that it is an expression" he scowled.

"Now come on I don't want to be stuck here all day long! I wanna show you that new video game I just bought!" Alfred beamed. Reaching forward he grabbed the Englishman's hand in his own and pushed forward.

"What are you doing Alfred!? Do let go of my hand at once!" if he thought his ears were burning before than they most certainly were now. To no avail he attempted to pull his hand from the others, hoping to maintain some dignity before another person turned down this aisle.

"No way dude" Alfred laughed "With the way you keep focusing on that list I am going to lose you in here and I don't want to explain at the world meeting that I lost the UK inside of a grocery store" he snorted.

"I will not get lost!" Arthur grunted, slightly offended "I am more than quite capable of navigating myself through the market and not losing my bearings like a small child thank you very much! I am extremely capable of taking care of myself! Plus I shop here on a regular basis! If you do not remember we are in my country?"

"Of course I remember dude, because you wouldn't drive since all of you drive on the wrong side of the road"

"We do not drive on the wrong side of the road! It is your people that do the wrong side driving!" England winced as his own grammar became butchered in his heated retort. At this he stopped trying to pull his hand from the larger country and resorted to glaring at the other.

"See that's not so bad" Alfred turned to him "I can push the cart with one hand and hold onto yours with the other"

"This is completely unnecessary"

"Nah. I don't want to lose you" Alfred smiled before a display caught his attention "Dude those are those cookies you had me try last time! They were awesome lets buy some!" he pushed forward excitedly, taking no notice that the other nation had nearly stopped dead in his tracks

"They are called biscuits you idiot!" Arthur scowled allowing Alfred to pull him along. The feelings of his cheeks reddening from embarrassment only served for them to color even more. To be blushing in public was extremely uncalled for! Alfred and his sappy statements, the boy needed to watch what came out of his mouth more often!

" 'Kay dude enough with the spacin' out" Alfred laughed, fingers tightening around those of the smaller males. In response the British nation allowed a small smile to creep upon his own features, briefly tightening his own grip. Alfred's hang was large and hot as it enveloped his, a complete and utter contrast to his own hand, small and cool. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, England knew he was a slight man, thanks to his country being an island. Plus, he had lost a significant amount of weight and muscle mass when his colonies had begun to spread away from him. Well, he looked from their conjoined hands back at America who was once again rambling, at least not all of his colonies had completely abandoned him.

Heaving a sigh England quit his not to subtle yanking and let their entwined hands be. It wasn't off that America displayed such simple gestures of affection, and even rarer that he himself allowed them. So, he would let it be for the time being. It was warm, gentle and without hurry, something that the world rarely saw these days.

"Dude your spacin' again!"

"Oh sod off"


End file.
